Pushing Perfection
by Iheartyouz
Summary: Glitch;attacked by haters at school pushes himself everyday to the point where he can barely walk. All for the right of perfect dancing skill. Glitch seems like he would do anything to reach perfection. How far will he go?
1. Chapter 1

**Believe it or nawt but I got this idea from MYSELF! You see im an athlete *whenever im not on the internet trolling LOL* and I play a lot of sports but I love soccer. And in Teen leadership we did a guided reading thing. And my teacher said that I was addicted to soccer. Not in a haha way. But in a serious obsessive way. I don't think I am though. I really don't think me trying to practice at least 20 minutes a day just so I don't get rusty at it counts as addictive . but some of the experiences for Glitch really have happened to me not with dance though but with soccer. SO enjoy :)**

Glitch's heart was beating incredibly fast. He couldn't catch his breath and was sweating all over. He collapsed on the floor not being able to breathe. Glitch pounded his gloved hand on his chest trying to catch his breath. Finally being able to breathe her stood up and reached for his Gatorade.

Glitch checked the time on his phone. 7:24. He should be heading home in a little bit. Glitch shook his head and went to replay the song. No. He had to keep working. He needed to practice. Even if Mo didn't like it when he pushed himself too far. But this was the only way he could even dance with Mo and not look stupid. Even if Mo said Glitch danced amazing.

Amazing wasn't good enough though. He needed to be one step farther than amazing. He needed to be perfect. Glitch swallowed the last taste of water in his mouth before he performed the song again. For the 47th time today.

"Glitch where has yo ass been?" Mo yelled when Glitch finally walked through the door. Mo instantly regretted his words. All the signs were there. Glitch litterly dripping with sweat. Gltich`s face tomato red. Glitch limping. And him looking very nervous.

Glitch was pushing himself too far again. Mo crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Glitch. "Glitch…where were you?" Mo asked his friend his anger growing. Glitch widened his eyes and gulped before stuttering "I-I-I was um….feeding the poor?". Mo shook his head and then said emotionless "then go get me some water Glitch." Glitch eyes widened and nodded his head. He took a step towards the kitchen but instantly yelped in pain. "mhmm does 'feeding the poor' have you pull a muscle?" Mo growled and carried Glitch carefully and laid him down on the couch. Mo jogged to the kitchen and pulled out a pack of ice and ran back to Glitch who incredibly was trying to listen to his IPod.

"WHAT are you doing?" Mo cried snatching the IPod away. Glitch looked down in shame and mumbled "I wanted to listen to the song I was practicing to, so I can remember the beats." Mo shook his head and unbuttoned Glitch's pants revealing his red boxers. He placed the Icepack on the throbbing red skin. "Can…I please listen?" Glitch pleaded his eyes wide. Mo shook his head. "No you need to relax. You need to learn the meaning of that." Mo scolded. Glitch bit his bottom lip and looked down. Mo sighed and ruffled Glitch`s hair and said "Glitch you don't need to push yourself so hard…you dance amazing the way you already do. I'm happy no matter how you dance."

Glitch was silent. Mo exhaled through his nose and Bent down next to Glitch. "Glitch….you don't need to be perfect. I'm happy just the way you are! Everyone is!"Mo explained. Glitch smiled weakly acting like he got Mo`s point.

But the thing was Glitch didn't. It wasn't just for Mo. Yeah I huge part of it IS for Mo. But another part of it was for himself too. Perfection was a treasure Glitch would do anything for. Glitch remembered talking about it with Mo once when he was younger and more open.

"_Glitch what about perfection makes you want it so much?" Mo asked Glitch. Glitch picked at his cuticle and said honestly "Because if I'm perfect than ill have the right to dance with you. And when other people look at me and they try to find something bad about my dancing and no matter how hard they try they see im an amazing dancer. And I want to be the best at dancing…so I won't be 2__nd__ to anybody anymore" young Glitch squeaked._

"_But why are you so afraid of being 2__nd__?" Mo cried taking young Glitch`s hand. Glitch exhaled and stared at Glitch with his big bright eyes. "because somebody told me I wasn't good enough…at least not good enough to dance with you." Mo stared at Glitch and gripped the youngins hand tighter and caressed his cheek with the other and said very sternly. "Those people are them. Not me. If I didn't think you were good enough to dance with me. I wouldn't. Plain and simple."_

"Mo might be blind to our levels of skill, but everyone else obviously isn't" Glitch thought. Glitch was overall popular in school. For his level of swag and his rep for HI-DEF. His fanclub always made him think sometimes "Maybe I don't need to be so hard on myself" but then his haters would come and drag his spirits right back down. And then Glitch was even worse off than before! His two main haters were a Jealous bratty girl named Alicia and some wannabe playboy named Jake. Glitch couldn't bring himself to hate them. Because he assumed their hateful words were true, and they were just the bravest ones to tell Glitch to his face.

Mo gently picked up Glitch and carried him to his room and laid him gently down on the bed. Mo sat on his bed with him and stared and Glitch. Glitch was like a little brother to him, and he didn't want to see Glitch get hurt. Mo ran his fingers through Glitch`s hair relaxing Glitch.

Mo stayed by Glitch`s side intill he fell asleep. Mo pecked Glitch on his forehead and turned off Glitch`s desk lamp an returned to the living room. Mo picked up Glitch`s pants which he had stripped off Glitch earlier and dumped them into the laundry basket by the kitchen and walked into the laundry room.

Mo picked up each clothing and tossed it into the wash. Mo picked up Glitch`s pants and a crumpled up piece of paper fell out of his pocket. Mo tossed the pants into the wash and bent down to pick it up. Mo unfolded it and read it out loud.

"**Don't act so big and bad, your nothing but a spineless wannabe poser version of Mo. PS: Yo dance has gotten even worse. Are you TRYING to look stupid?"**

Mo felt his anger leveling. He shook his head and crumpled the note back up and tossed it in garbage near the washer. Glitch was NOT a bad dancer. So the fact people would say stuff about Glitch made Mo pissed off. If you were calling Glitch a bad dancer. You were calling Mo a bad dancer. And Mo was NOT gonna take that lying down!


	2. Chapter 2

**ANYONE ELSE EXCITED FOR DANCE CENTRAL 3!OMMMMMMMM MMGGGGGGG! Rully Im just happy that Glitch and Mo made the final cut ^.^. I was freaked out when I watched the preview and didnt see Glitch. But I saw him and his brought up Hair...so im happeh ^^.**

"NO dance practice today! You come right home from school aight? If I find out you went to the dance studio I swear i`ll-" Mo scolded. Glitch tuned Mo out after this. Nothing he hasnt heard before. Glitch pulled his hood over his head and exhaled. Mo softend his tone seeing Glitch`s irratation. Mo patted Glitch`s head and explained "Me,you, & Bodie are going out to eat tonight...so be sure to come home aight?".

Glitch rested his head on Mo`s chest. "I`ll do anything not to go to school today..."Glitch mumbled. The note flashed into Mo`s mind. Mo shook his head and wrapped his arms around the youngin. "Naw lil bit, you gotta go to school...just have a good day ok?" Mo pleaded. Glitch pulled away and nodded, without another word Glitch adjusted his yellow backpack and walked down the driveway, with Mo watching him walk away. Mo`s heart crumbled every time he saw Glitch limp with every step. You could faintly see the white wrapping around his ankle from his maroon jumpsuit. Mo shook his head and walked back inside the house. _"Glitch should`nt have to suffer because of some snot nosed punks"_ Mo thought picking up his phone. "It`s time for a change.." Mo said to himself as he dialed a number he knew all to well...

* * *

Glitch felt himself squeeze the backpack straps tighter when he walked onto DC high property. "Yo Glitch wassup man?" A group of boys called from under a tree on the side of the school. Glitch waved to them politely. "Heeeey Glitch" 4 girls in usion purred to him as they walked past him. He smiled at them as he always did; their reaction where they gasp,blush and then giggle. Yup. It was just usual routine for Glitch.. and that ment-. A crumple up paper ball hit Glitch in the head. Glitch looked to where it came from to see Alicia and Jake`s posse snickering. Glitch bent down and picked up the paper ball and kept walking trying to hold his pride.

"where ya goin Ga-Litch? Scared to face the truth?" Alicia yelled at him. Gitch closed his eyes tight to block the tears from flooding out. He opened the doors and heard the faint cackiling for their posse. Glitch walked through the empty hallways and walked into the boys bathroom. Glitch walked into the usual grafiti covered stall and leaned against the stall wall. Glitch read the writing on the other side of the stall. It was nicknamed "Glitch`s stall". It was where the boys wrote stuff about Glitch. It was all nice. And all talking about his dancing, swag or personality. Their were rumors that the one is the girls stall took up the 3 stalls. Glitch read over the compliments before he dug into his pocket and pulled out the note.

**"Hi-def? PUH-LEESE. Mo must not know the meaning of Hi-Def, ecspecially if he thinks your one of the examples" **

Glitch felt his hands trembled. His body started to shake. Glitch crumpled up the note and through it in the toilet. Glitch used his leg to kick the automatic flush button. Glitch fell against the stall letting his tears fall out. Glitch trembled as his tears fell out of his eyes rapidly. Glitch pounded on the stall. He looked at the stall wall of compliments people have given him. Glitch biting his lip dug into his yellow backpack and pulled out a think black sharpie marker. He wrote "**YOU ARE ALL LIARS!"** viciously across the whole stall. Glitch clutched the marker so tight his vein was popping out. Glitch felt his legs shake. Glitch fell to the floor and slammed his head against the stall sobbing.

Glitch couldnt go on. Not like this...maybe he really should end it all. Glitch raised his eyes to look at the compliments that were still visable. They were all lies. Glitch heard the echo of the 1st hour bell ring. Glitch didnt move. He had no reason to. Everyone was liars.

**Including Mo.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I WILL UPDATE ON MISS SHAWTY PAGEANT I PROMISE!...the weird thing about this story though. SInce it relates to my life a little bit. I never spend any time planning the story. I just sit at the labtop and the words just come out natrually. I dont know how its gonna go intil I sit down. What I type surprises me too! I never worry about if I get writers block or it comes out rushed... cus I know if it comes out natrually Ill have no regrets :)...enjoy**

* * *

Glitch stood in the stall the whole 1st and 2nd period. Glitch couldnt move. He couldnt think strait. All he thought of what an embarassment he must be to Mo. His ringtone broke the silence. Glitch pulled out his Android and saw he got a text message...from a blocked number. Glitch was startled a little bit beofre he opened the text.

_**You seek perfection.**_

Glitch felt himself gasp, he quickly looked around teh stall as if somone was watching him. Was it really that obvious? Glitch quickly texted back.

**Glitch:****who is this!**

** _Your source for perfection._**

Before he knew it, he started to shake. This was getting creepy and scary...so why did he contuine to text back?

**Glitch:Look I dont know who you are but leave me alone.**

** _you dont mean it. You want me to text back. Thats the reason your are texting this stranger. You seek perfection. Even if it comes from a complete stranger._**

Glitch felt his hands shake with anger. Who did this guy think he is! Analyzing Glitch and then declaring he knew Glitch`s intentions.

**Glitch: who the fuck are you!**

** _Its not nice to swear._**

Glitch opened a new textbox and was about to reply to that message that involved ALOT of swearing when his ringtone rang. It was the same blocked number. Glitch clicked accept and slammed the phone against his ear. "Look! I dont know who you are but-". "Glitch im your source for perfection." The strangely familer voice cut him off. Glitch opened his mouth to protest but teh voice cut him off once agian. "Do you want the bullying to stop? Do you want to prove them all wrong...most importantly earn your rightful place to dance with your best friend Mo?" The voice snarled. Glitch was silent. The voice chuckled before snarling "Tell me if im wrong.". Glitch lowered his eyes knowing that the stranger was right...but how did he know this? "Do you have a pen and paper?" The voice asked. Glitch gulped and whispered "yes". "Ok write this address down..." The voice instructed. WIthout thinking Glitch scrambled to grab his black sharpie marker and grabbed his backpack and wrote the address on his backpack.

"Come alone". Then the line went dead. Glitch sat on the floor listening to the beeping tone. FInally Glitch hanged up and stared at teh adress at the backpack...it seemed like he had seen it before. Glitch scrambled out of the bathroom not caring if he looked a mess from crying. Glitch ran out of the building and ran down the streets looking for the address.

* * *

Finally he walked up to the street sign. Glitch smiled with relief but his smile quickly fell when he looked up to the building. This particular building with `s name all over it. Glitch mouth fell. He had heard so many rumors about . How sick,twisted and evil he was. But nobody could deney he was a absolute genuis.

Glitch reluctantly walked in. Glitch glanced behind him to see people in the streets watching him in horror. He gulped. This wasnt good. One of them was bound to tell Mo , not only was he skipping school. He was at building. Oh Glitch was so dead when Mo got his hands on him...that is if doesnt do it first. Glitch looked inside the building. It was dark...and empty. Suddenly a pathway lit up to stairs going down. Glitch gulped and slowly walked to tehe stairs. Glitch paused in front of the stairs before the stairs red lights lit up. Glitch exhaled nervously befored continuing to walk down the stairs. When Glitch arrived at the bottom of the stairs. It was the same as the lobby, except it was completely dark and he couldnt see anything. Then tons of Tv screens lit up around the room. A huge screen in the middle of the room lit up last. On each screen was diffrent parts of dance central. Others were showing the crews dance or doing normal day activities.

Glitch turned on his heels about to run out but the mysterious voice from the phone stopped him. "Where do you think your going Glitch?". Such innocent words made sound so terrifying. That was just one of the things could do. Glitch turned around to see sitting at the desk smirking evily. "I-I want to go home!" Glitch stuttered nervously shaking all over. He turned to look at the stairs and gasped to see the stairs ahd dissapeared. Glitch looked back at in horror. SLowly rose from hsi chair and slowly walked towards Glitch his shoes clacking with every step.

Glitch backed away from him intill eventually he was backed against teh wall. Glitch eyes were wide with horror, himself panting with fear and his legs trembling. "Perfection is not somthing that can be achieved easily" said as he walked towards Glitch. "Some say its impossable to achieve" He contuined getting closer to Glitch. "But-" He smirked. Glitch body shook all over and he tried to scream but ntohing came out. "I dont follow humanitys rules" finally said when he was standing right in front of Glitch. grabbed Glitch`s chin and jerked it so Glitch was looking up at him. "Perfection comes at a price my child..."He smirked evily. "But the question is...how much do you want it?"


End file.
